Information about the feasibility or proof of principle of translational research interventions is supported through the CCSG Protocol-Specific Research mechanism. The Center plans to continue supporting one to three short-term pilot, or Phase I clinical trials each year. Overall Center Protocol-Specific Research activities will be supervised by the Director of the Center's Clinical Trials Unit. The Protocol Specific Research component of the CCSG has been of great importance in enabling new innovative pilot studies in cancer treatment and prevention. Funding for a research nurse has enabled us to establish and maintain research partnerships and operating procedures for working with community practitioners and medical centers. Given the nature of health care delivery to cancer patients in Hawaii, the majority of CRCH-generated studies have been in the Center's high scientific priority areas of cancer prevention and symptom control. As additional clinical research capacity develops over the next few years, we anticipate more projects testing innovative cancer treatments.